1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a touch panel and the driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are the most popular display devices been widely adopted by mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and computers. With the development of the liquid crystal technology, consumers demand toward higher performance and better design, such as low cost and narrow border.
Touch technology has been greatly developed in recent years. A variety of touch technologies have been adopted during mass production. In-cell touch is one of the popular touch technology due to its integration and low cost. Conventional, two independent integrated circuit (IC) are configured, wherein one relates to in-cell touch, and the other one relates to driving the LCD. With the technology development, touch driving module and the LCD driving module have been integrated to one single IC, which not only reduces the bonding space, but also reduces the cost.
Currently, after the touch driving module and the LCD driving module have been integrated to one IC, the driving circuits of the touch driving module and the LCD driving module are independent. Specifically, ICs have been arranged on the substrate via chip on Glass (COG). As such, COG includes original output pins for touch functions and the output pins for driving LCD. This design increases the number of COG pins and the manufacturing difficulties of bonding. In addition, the touch wiring and the LCD wiring of the COG output may greatly overlap in the fan-out area, which may increase the coupling capacitance between the two wirings such that the display performance and the sensibility of the touch are affected. After passing through the fan-out area, the wirings enter the DE-MUX area. With the DE-MUX area, the wiring of the LCD increases from one to three, and are adopted in different time slots. After passing through the DE-MUX area, TP wirings then connects to the TP sensors in the display area.